


Night Off Night Out

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Assault, Douchy Bar Guy, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] gets too drunk on a night out and Dean takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off Night Out

You were laying on your bed in the bunker with your legs pressed to the headboard and your mind wandering. It had been a particularly slow day, no hunts, no visitors, no nothing. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath. There was a soft knocking on the door. “Come in!” you called without moving or opening your eyes.

“What on earth are you doing?” There was the gruff voice you’d grown to love over the last four years followed by the hearty laughter that caused those green eyes to crinkle at the corners in just the right way that sent your heart racing. You still didn’t open your eyes.

“I’m comfortable, problem?” You didn’t move and Dean came to sit down on the edge of your bed. He was still chuckling.

“No, no problem. Sam and I are going to town to get a few drinks, wanna come?” You opened one eye slightly, peeking out at him. “I promise, I won’t pull your chair out from under you again.”

“Alright, Winchester. One sign of funny business and I’m hitching home, got it?” He smirked and mockingly held up his right hand.

“Scout’s honor.” You rolled your eyes and threw your legs to the side climbing off the bed.

  


The bar was mildly crowded. You stuck closed to Sam and Dean, mostly Dean. It never worked but you always hoped that maybe if you stayed close to them people would assume you were with one of them and the drunk ass holes that prowled would leave you alone. Sometimes you’d even pretend that Dean was yours. It was a dangerous thought but the occasional entertainment of it was okay.

The three of you made your way to a table towards the back. Sam walked up to the bar to get out drinks. You were already scanning to see if there were any potential jerk offs that you would have to put up with that evening and, of course, the same ass hat that had bothered you only a few nights before was starting at you.

Dean followed your line of sight and saw him ogling you. “Hey, you need me to take care of that before it becomes a problem again just say the word.” You sighed, hoping it wouldn’t come to that and he would just leave you be.

“If he comes over here, have at it. Until then I’m just going to leave it alone.” Sam walked back up and sat three beers down sliding one to you and one to Dean. Taking a long sip, you started to relax hoping it would be a good night out with your boys.

  


“[Y/N], you’re drunk. It’s time to get you home.” Dean had a hold of your arm at the crook of your elbow, trying to get you to follow him out to the Impala. Sam was already waiting outside in the drivers seat, practically sober.

“I dunwanna, we were having somuchfun!” Your words were slurred and your steps stumbling. Dean tugged your arm again. “Deeeeaaannnn! I dunwanna go!”

“Hey, sweetheart, if you don't wanna go home with him, I’d be happy to take you.” Dean looked up with a scowl on his face and made eye contact with the man that had been checking you out all night.

“How about you take a step back.” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal and there were murderous undertones. You had your head in your hands, trying to get the room to stop spinning. “She’s not going anywhere with you.” The man laughed

“We’ll see about that.” He grabbed your arm and yanked you up from your chair causing it to topple over behind you. He pulled you closer to him and you yelped from the pain of him squeezing your arm. Dean immediately threw a punch and the man, tripping over his own feet while reeling backwards, fell the floor. Dean scooped you up and took you out to the Impala and climbed into the back seat with you. The blackness from over-consumption was closing in around the edges of your vision and you closed your eyes and succumb to sleep.

  


You woke up the next morning but didn’t dare to open your eyes. Your head was pounding and your mouth felt like a desert. You could feel the warmth of another person laying next to you softly snoring. You inhaled deeply trying to muster up the strength to deal with returning to the land of the living. You could smell whiskey and leather, wood and leaves. You knew it was Dean.

He must have noticed you stirring. “Good morning, drunky.” You grimaced not remembering all of what happened the night before just that Dean had, yet again, come to your rescue.

“Hi…” Your voice was hoarse but sheepish at the same time somehow. Your embarrassment flushed into your cheeks.

“You know I’m all for indulgence but maybe you should hold back a bit, [Y/N].” There was genuine concern touching his voice and you finally gathered the courage to open your eyes. His emerald irises staring at you almost took your breath away. “Or at the very least stay here to drink.”

“I know, I know I got carried away last night. I’m sorry you had to take care of me yet again.” You looked down at your hands a new wave of humiliation rushing through you, Dean had changed you into your pajamas. You looked back up at him a mask of shock and horror plastered on your face. “You know you didn’t have to stay in here.” The realization that he had actually slept in your bed with you finally hitting you.

“I know, I wanted to. I had to know you were okay all night.” The blush was back in your cheeks and you couldn’t meet his gaze. In that moment you willed yourself not to fall for the eldest Winchester. You had always had feelings for him this was true but to fall head over heals because he did something as simple as taking care of you was out of the question.

“Well I appreciate it, Dean. I’m okay, just hungover. I think I need some more sleep and probably some water.” You ran your hand over your face trying to steady yourself. He was so close. You could feel his gaze, taking you in. You moved to get up and his arm was on yours gently pushing you back down.

“I’ll get it. You rest.” You looked over at him and there was something shining in those beautiful green eyes. You were struck speechless for a moment and in that moment he was up and out the door. Dean was back in a matter of minutes. You couldn’t help but smile at how attentive he was being. “Here you go, sweetheart.” You took a small drink relishing in being doted on.

“You’re being awfully nice.” You shot him a quizzical glance. You watched mesmerized as a blush spread across Dean’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous.

“Well, I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay and take care of you.” You chewed your bottom lip. “[Y/N], I really care about you.” Your eyes widened in shock not believing what you had just heard.

“Dean, I… You mean like…” He smiled and pulled you to him his lips crashing against yours. You smiled into the kiss and leaned in deepening it. His hands snaked around waist pulling you even closer. You reached up and ran your hands through the short hair on the back of his head sighing into his lips. When you pulled apart both of your cheeks were flushed and you were breathless.

“Does that answer your question?” You just smiled and kissed him again. You could tell this was the start of everything you had hoped for and more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short bit of fluffy Dean! Yay!


End file.
